


Почему он поступает так

by Zael_Himera



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zael_Himera/pseuds/Zael_Himera
Summary: Карл живет в Святилище определенное время.Ниган злится, Карлу это не нравится, и он находит способ его успокоить.Art: https://pp.userapi.com/c836433/v836433109/5ae50/g3_kS2ZrbkM.jpg





	Почему он поступает так

Утро еще не кончилось, а Ниган был уже слишком зол. Агрессию выдавало каждое его движение, и Карл не знал, когда произойдет взрыв, полный пробитых голов и кишок по полу.

Его не особо волновали долбоебы, которым может прилететь в темечко или в брюхо, его просто раздражала эта дерганность и ругань Нигана, которые нарушали его душевное равновесие и заставляли ждать подъебки или дурацкого приказа в любой момент. Не то чтобы Карл не привык, но все равно бесит. 

Карл слушал становящуюся все громче отборную брань Нигана и не мог вновь не отметить остроумие, с которым она придумывалась. Что–что, а болтовня была одной самых сильных сторон Нигана. Карл смотрел на приближающегося человека-катастрофу (катастрофу для подчиненных, конечно же) и думал, что бы ему предпринять, чтобы тот перестал брызгать ядом и угрожать всех порешить (Карл успел немного привязаться к некоторым и, кроме того, мог потребовать от спасенных плату за их выживание).

Даже не взглянув на Карла, Ниган прошел мимо, за ним торопливо семенил взволнованный Кривой Ник, который с такой надеждой взглянул на Карла, что Карл на мгновение заподозрил его в том, что тот в курсе этих его «особых» отношений с Ниганом. Карл отбросил эту мысль, решив, что даже если кто-то и знает, он особо долго не проживет. Как и большинство в мире, где живых мертвых больше чем живых живых. 

Карл дал знак Нику, чтобы тот свалил к чертям подальше от Нигана. «Должен будет», – подумал он, глядя как Ник, благодарно кивая, отступает обратно к лестнице, и пошел следом за местным вождем.

Ниган, не оборачиваясь, произнес:

– Куда ты дел хитрого пиздюка, Карл? Я собирался отработать на нем новый удар за ту хрень, что он натворил. 

Карл не ответил и продолжил идти за Ниганом. Тот резко обернулся, так, что Карл едва успел остановиться, прежде чем подойти слишком близко, и продолжил:

– И с каких пор они стали слушаться тебя? Ты для них теперь что, мамочка-наседка, которая всегда выгородит их перед суровым папочкой? Которая отпустит на всю ночь к парню, пока непреклонный отец спит? – Ниган нахмурил брови, и шагнул к Карлу, тыча в него пальцем.

Карл взглянул на него из-под шляпы и спокойно произнес:

– Только если ты считаешь себя папочкой. А ты, я знаю, склонен ко всяким извращениям, – он скрестил руки на груди, затем вспомнив, что говорила ему Кэрол о том, что это явный защитный жест, опустил их снова.

Ниган ухмыльнулся одними губами. Его взгляд, забиравшийся Карлу под кожу через глаз, оставался таким же суровым.

Он отвернулся и пошел дальше в сторону своей комнаты (Карл про себя называл ее апартаментами, по сравнению со всем остальным здесь это точно апартаменты). 

Карл двинулся за Ниганом. Некоторое время они шли в тишине. Карл смотрел на потертость на кожанке Нигана и размышлял, какого хуя он здесь забыл, ведь Ниган уже заткнулся и вроде бы в ближайшее время собирается проторчать у себя в комнате, занимаясь… Карл не особо хотел думать о том, чем Ниган–я–не–в–настроении себя занимает, когда не расшибает головы и не орет на подчиненных. 

Карл сделал несколько шагов быстрее и потянулся к пальцам Нигана. Ему почти удалось ухватить его за ладонь, но в этот момент Ниган перехватил биту другой рукой и попытка Карла провалилась.

Ниган завернул за угол и оказался у двери в свою комнату. Он открыл ее, не оборачиваясь, бросил «отъебись, Корал» и захлопнул перед носом Карла. Карл нахмурился, вздохнул и потер переносицу. Какого хера все так сложно? Иногда Ниган ведет себя как настоящий гондон. Нет, ну как гондон он ведет себя всегда, все это подтвердят, но с Карлом!..

Пару минут Карл давил в себе желание развернуться и уйти. «Будь выше этого», – повторял он про себя. Почему в их отношениях как взрослый должен вести себя он? Стоп. Он подумал «отношения»?

Карл тихо выругался и повернул ручку.

Ниган сидел на диване, уже без куртки, початая бутылка виски и полупустой тумблер уже стояли перед ним. 

– Чего надо, пацан? – поднял он взгляд. Карл закрыл за собой дверь и ступил дальше в комнату. 

– Ничего, – ответил Карл, остановившись посреди нее.

– Так какого хера ты здесь забыл? Я же велел тебе отъебаться. Тебе нечем заняться? То, что мы изредка трахаемся, не освобождает тебя от обязанностей. 

Внутри неприятно кольнуло, но Карл не позволил ни одной мышце лица дрогнуть. 

– Твоих жён освобождает. – Этой фразой он надеялся намекнуть Нигану, что трахается-то он как раз в основном с ним и жён своих уже давно не посещал. 

– Какой ты дерзкий, парень. За словом в карман не лезешь. Ты всегда был таким наглым или только после того, как начал спать в моей постели? – В темных глазах Нигана промелькнули насмешка и, вместе с тем, одобрение. Видимо гнев под воздействием алкоголя и Карла начал отступать, возвращая на место его обычную насмешливость и глумливость. 

– Всегда. Именно поэтому ты взял меня сюда, забыл? – ответил Карл, поднимая правую несуществующую бровь. Какого хера Ниган такой мудак? 

– Не забыл, – ответил Ниган, вздохнув. Он поднял руку и, устало прикрыв глаза, потер переносицу. Морщинки вокруг глаз и рта выдавали его возраст, не обращая внимания на общую бодрость духа и тела, которые обычно успешно его скрывали.

Карл прошел за спинку дивана, не до конца уверенный в том, что он собирается делать. Ниган, будто прочитав его мысли, произнес:

– Голова болит. – Карлу показалось или в его голосе и правда промелькнули жалобные нотки?

В другой ситуации Карл ответил бы ему чем-нибудь злобным, в духе «Ты говнюк, вот и болит, это карма», но сейчас что-то остановило его. 

Карл поднял руки и коснулся пальцами висков Нигана. Кожа была чуть влажной и горячей. 

– Что это ты делаешь, пацан? – насмешливо спросил Ниган, тем не менее, не препятствуя действиям Карла.

– Ничего, – ответил Карл, продолжая массажировать его виски.

– Продолжай.

Карл и продолжал. Он мягко массировал кожу, надавливая сильнее или оставляя, наоборот, лишь легкие касания. Постепенно он переключился на кожу головы. За между прочим стал перебирать пальцами темные волосы Нигана, втайне стараясь разметать их посильнее, чтобы испортить его идеальную прическу, что сделало бы его более человечным, что ли, в глазах Карла. Ниган сидел молча и, как подозревал Карл, закрыл глаза, и глубоко дышал, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. 

Карл же развлекался тем, что считал седые волоски в его волосах. Насчитав около шестидесяти, он сбился и оставил это занятие, переключившись на плечи Нигана. Он сжал мышцы его шеи и услышал довольный стон. Это прозвучало как призыв к дальнейшим действиям, и Карл продолжил разминать плечи Нигана, чувствуя, как тот все больше расслабляется под его руками. Он давил большими пальцами между лопаток, выжимая из Нигана одобрительные выдохи. 

Он наклонился и коснулся губами его макушки, вдыхая слабый запах лаванды и чего–то родного. Он поскорее отбросил от себя эту мысль. 

– Так что тебе нужно, я забыл? – прервал молчание Ниган насмешливым тоном.

Карл выдохнул ему в макушку, раздувая волосы, медленно провел носом вдоль его уха и прошептал:

– Чтоб ты заткнулся нахуй. 

Ниган хохотнул и ответил, хищно улыбаясь:

– Ты знаешь только один способ сделать так, чтобы это произошло. Других не существует. 

Он взял его за руку, лежащую у него на плече,прижал к губам с тыльной стороны ладони между большим и указательным пальцем, оставляя влажный след, а затем перетянул ойкнувшего Карла через спинку дивана к себе на колени. Шляпа упала на пол, но никто не обратил на это внимание. 

Некоторое время назад, Карл, оказавшись в руках Нигана, почувствовал бы себя неловко. Сейчас же он находил объятия Нигана предельно комфортными, пока тот укачивал его словно ребенка.

– Знаю как минимум два, – с невинным лицом произнес он. –Если пораскинуть мозгами, то можно найти твоим губам еще какое-нибудь интересное применение. – Карл поднес ладонь к шее Нигана и легко скользнул по ней вниз, запустив край ладони под ворот его сегодня белой футболки.

Ниган громко засмеялся. Похоже, Карлу удалось вывести его из дерьмового настроения. Кажется, Ниган забыл о том, что хотел расхерачить кому-то голову. 

Прекратив смеяться, Ниган, прищурившись, посмотрел на Карла.

– Тогда попробуй применить хоть один способ, ковбой. – Смешинки плясали в его глазах, а ноздри трепетали от воодушевления.

Карл подвинулся и потерся носом о щеку Нигана. Щетина приятно щекотала кожу, и тепло стало разливаться у него в животе. Он прижался щекой к его щеке и шумно выдохнул Нигану в ухо. Тот хмыкнул и мягко погладил Карла по ребрам.

Ладонь Карла крепко обхватила Нигана за шею, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы на загривке, и он потянулся за поцелуем. Ниган, дразня, уклонился от него, целуя то в уголок губ, то в нос, то в подбородок. Карл, которого это только больше распалило, приблизившись, потянул его подбородок вниз другой рукой, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Ниган наблюдал за ним полуприкрытыми глазами, позволяя Карлу управлять собой. Видимо это забавляло его. Все лучше, чем крики.

– Свет очей моих, чего же ты хочешь? – тихо, но задиристо произнес Ниган ему в губы.

– Сам догадайся, ты же у нас местное божество, – прошептал Карл.

Он прикрыл глаза и мягко обхватил его нижнюю губу своими губами, слегка втягивая ее в рот. Ниган тяжело вдохнул, когда он отпустил и лизнул ее кончиком языка. Ниган чуть наклонил голову и притянул Карла к себе, едва касаясь губами его губ, на что тот приоткрыл рот и сам прижал его к губам Нигана. 

Они целовались лишь губами, медленно и тягуче. Губы Нигана были тонкими обветренными против полных и влажных губ Карла, однако это не делало их менее привлекательными или менее умелыми. 

Ниган весь источал жар, Карл крепче прижался к его груди, когда тот добавил в их поцелуй язык. Он сжал в кулаке ворот его футболки и шире открыл рот, чтобы впустить в него горячий язык. Он сам не заметил, как углубил поцелуй и уже жадно посасывал нижнюю губу Нигана. 

Язык Нигана скользил у него во рту, играл с его собственным, касался неба и ласкал щеки изнутри, а его руки крепко гладили и сжимали его тело, из–за чего Карлу становилось все жарче и хотелось скинуть с себя по крайней мере рубашку. Он застонал. Поцелуй заглушил его стон и Карл прикусил губу Нигана, когда одна из его горячих ладоней проникла ему под футболку и стала гладить живот, заставляя кровь в венах бурлить, а член дернуться в предвкушении.

Карл задницей чувствовал стояк Нигана, и это ощущение еще больше стягивало горячий узел внизу его живота, делая его еще больше восприимчивым к поцелую. 

Он запустил пальцы в волосы Нигана, делая их еще чуть более растрепанными после его неумелого массажа, всосал его язык в рот и поерзал у него на коленях. Ниган застонал, у Карла внутри все перевернулось, когда он услышал этот хриплый низкий звук, который тот явно издал неосознанно. 

Он уже тянул его футболку вверх, надеясь прижаться к жаркому телу, когда неожиданный стук в дверь заставил вздрогнуть обоих. Ниган, облизав губы, отстранился от Карла, жадно глядя на него, и хрипло выкрикнул:

– К… – Ему пришлось прочистить горло. – Кого, блять, там, блять, принесло, блять?

Уверенный голос с той стороны ответил:

– У нас ЧП. – Ручку подергали.

– Стоять, в комнату не заходить, – резко скомандовал Ниган.

– Командир, без вас никак. – Похоже, это была Арат.

– Ждать внизу, сейчас буду.

Послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Карл недовольно замычал, не собираясь ослаблять свою хватку на Нигане. 

– Прости, убийца, нам же нужно сохранять иллюзию конфиденциальности, – произнес тот, долго целуя его в лоб. – Я должен идти. Вдруг это твой папочка разбушевался и жаждет вернуть задницу маленького сынки домой. Надо пойти и уверить его, что она в надежных руках и не только руках.

Карл закатил глаза, зная, что, скорее всего, проблема не связана с Риком, и сполз с коленей Нигана на диван. Он наблюдал, как тот расправляет футболку, накидывает кожанку, поправляет волосы, облизывая припухшие губы.

– Не хочешь со мной? 

– Нет, – Карл сложил руки на груди, нагло глядя на него.

– Не заканчивай тут без меня, – подмигнул Ниган, насмешливо взглянув на выпуклость в штанах Карла.

– Не буду, – поднял бровь он. – Ты сам-то ходить сможешь с таким-то стояком? 

– О, Карл, я так рад, что ты снова заметил, – осклабился Ниган. – Когда я вернусь, сможешь по-настоящему оценить его размеры. – С этими словами он снова подмигнул Карлу и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Возбуждение постепенно спадало, на смену горячке возвращалось шаткое спокойствие.

Карл закинул руки за голову и снова задумался, зачем он пришел сюда. Ведь он не был уверен, чем все закончится. Он не знал, сможет ли успокоить Нигана, не найдет ли себе новых проблем, ведь Ниганово настроение – до жути шаткая штука. Карл все никак не мог понять, что действительно заставило его пойти за царем всея Святилища. Уж точно не желание спасти жопу Ника или кого-то еще здесь. 

Надежда быть полезным? Волнение? Желание помочь?..

Карл застонал и потер переносицу. Нахуя ему помогать Нигану, какое ему вообще дело до Нигана? Они просто трахаются, удовлетворяют естественные потребности. Это как справлять нужду, стоя рядом в мужском туалете. Ладно, не так. Мочась в один писуар, глядя на члены друг друга, – примерно вот так.

Тем не менее, Карл вспомнил, как у него екнуло сердце, когда это произнес Ниган. Как ему стало неприятно и даже обидно, что тот относится к этому так просто. 

"Ааа, Карл, ты дебил. Хватит думать об этом." – Карл постучал себя по лбу и пошел в ванную умыться.

Он лег на большую кровать и закрыл глаза. Вечер обещает быть жарким. Если конечно Ниган успеет вернуться до того, как Карл снова устанет и заснет.


End file.
